


Little One

by TheWildDays



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildDays/pseuds/TheWildDays
Summary: Esca tries out a DD/LB dating app and quickly starts chatting with someone. They get along unexpectedly well. He agrees to meet his little boy who turns out to be none other than his college professor, Mr. Aquila.





	1. Chapter 1

The lecture hall was buzzing with a low humming of murmured conversation. Many students were just quietly sipping their coffee or leafing through their notes and books. Some were awake enough to engage in quiet chatter.

And some, like Esca, were just resting their heads on the benches, trying to catch a little bit of sleep before the start of class. Monday mornings did that to him.

Esca felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out, swiped down and opened the notification. "LittleOne has sent you a picture." He smiled and clicked on the download button without hesitation. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. It was incredibly beautiful. 

LittleOne was wearing a light blue onesie with tiny unicorns on it and had a matching light blue pacifier in his mouth. He was sitting with his legs crossed on a fluffy blanket with toys and stuffies strewn around. The upper half of his face was cropped out of the picture but it was a sight to behold nonetheless. Esca felt his heart ache with longing. He wanted to have this beautiful man, to hold him and care for him.

He knew that the grown man could hypothetically care for himself but whenever he entered littlespace, he was incapable of all things adult. He had once told Esca that he sometimes prepared food before entering into littlespace for prolonged periods of time so that he didn't have to go hungry or mess up the whole kitchen when he regressed.

Esca's fingers flew across the keys of his phone as he typed out his response. "Look who's being a good little boy for daddy. Is it play time already? ;)"

"Yes, me is having lot of fun. But lonely without daddy to play with. Can daddy send a picture too?"

Esca quickly looked up and scanned the lecture hall. 

"No, baby. Daddy is at work."

Just in that moment, the professor walked in and the room grew a bit more quiet. Esca looked down at his phone again. Another message.

"Me wanna see daddy! :("

"Be patient, baby boy. Daddy will send you a picture when he gets home."

Esca had sent his little one some pictures already. Never showing his whole face, of course. Just him in a white dress shirt, offering a pacifier or adjusting his sleeves. Looking like a daddy, doing daddy things. His little boy had loved them and kept asking for more.

"Okay daddy."

Esca thought for a while, debating with himself. Was he ready? Was his baby boy ready? He decided asking couldn't hurt.

"I know this might be too much but how do you feel about meeting in person? A play date with daddy?"

He waited longer than usual for an answer. When it finally came, he let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he released it. He had been afraid that maybe he had scared his little one off.

"Me wanna meet daddy but me is scared."

He instantly felt a pang of regret.  
"Oh baby, you don't have to be scared of daddy."

"Me is not scared of daddy."

"Good. Because daddy cares for you a lot. We don't have to meet if you're not comfortable, baby."

He had a slight idea why his baby boy might be nervous. He had read his age on his profile and had seen enough of his pictures. He knew that he was an older, tall and muscular man. It would be awkward meeting in public where they would be standing or sitting so that his baby would tower over him. Of course he would be self-conscious. His little one knew of Esca's age and his physical appearance. He was probably ashamed of his own bulky frame and afraid to scare Esca off.

"Daddy knows you're a big boy. Don't worry." 

"Okay daddy."

He smiled to himself.

"So, when would you like to meet daddy?"

"Maybes morrow?'

He grinned to himself. His baby boy was just too adorable.

"Sure, baby. Whenever you're ready."

"Me is ready to meet you daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

The lecture hall was filled with chatter and quiet laughter. Midday sun lit the whole room in a warm light and caused a comfortable sleepy atmosphere. Esca would have dozed off if it weren't for Cottia, his best friend, poking him in the ribs whenever his eyes started to droop. The class hadn't even started and he was already craving going home.

The room suddenly fell quiet and Esca looked up to see something that made this whole situation a lot more bearable. The professor who had just walked in was a broad shouldered handsome faced man in his thirties. A gorgeous piece of ass, Cottia and Esca used to call him.

"Thank heavens for Professor Aquila", Esca groaned to Cottia under his breath. The man was pure sugar and Esca had a sweet tooth. He heard Cottia sigh next to him. "God, he is a wet dream come true."

"Speaking of dreams... Remember when I told you I had met someone online and that we were texting?" Cottia nodded, not taking her eyes off the Ancient Roman Studies Professor.

"Well, we're going on a date this afternoon."

Cottia tore her eyes away from Professor Aquila for a second to take in Esca's wide grin. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you", he murmured with a proud smile. He was looking forward to finally meeting his baby boy. 

But until then, he could very well enjoy an hour and a half of looking at one of the hottest men on campus without raising suspicion. He felt a tinge of guilt when he thought about his little one, but he was neither here nor was he answering Esca's texts since morning. Just off to work, Esca reminded himself. Nothing to worry about. After all, he was a grown man.

He allowed himself to slip into a daydream about how that grown man would become all little for him and would need Esca to take care if him. Feed him, cuddle him, play with him, read him stories.

He got pulled out of his daydreams by a deep voice.

"MacCunoval?" He jerked his head up from his hands.

"Could you please answer the question?"

Shit, he hadn't been paying attention! "No, Sir. I'm sorry." He watched as Professor Aquila's face fell. Under normal circumstances, Esca would be hanging onto every word the handsome man spoke, answering every question addressed to him.

"Well then, who can answer... Oh yes, Miss Bennet!"

Esca let out a relieved sigh which made Cottia giggle. "Close call, bud."

"I hate seeing that look on his face, Cottia. He's so beautiful and perfect and I'm such a disappointment", Esca pouted.

Cottia stifled a laugh. "Calm down Romeo, I think you confused the Prof for your precious Juliet. Didn't you just tell me about a date with some hottie you met on the internet?"

Esca grinned at the thought. He would finally get to meet his precious baby boy!


End file.
